Various computer systems have been designed in the past for handling and processing data. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,742 to Y. Kurosa et al. concerns an image filing and retrieval apparatus and method for carrying out filing and retrieving of data as required. With reference to the species of FIG. 1, the apparatus for carrying out the method is generally comprised of a scanner for inputting optical image data to an optical disk for storage. A keyboard is provided for inputting user demand data. A convolution calculating circuit is provided for furnishing weighted or fuzzy logic for facilitating display of stored data in both text and nontext format. However, the reference does not remotely suggest the improved method selecting steps of the instant invention as effected by and for use with a multiterminal computer network (MTCN) means having a novel common metafile interface interchange (CMFII) means, encoded access (EA) means, network memory means and electronically transportable metafile structure (ETMFS) means. Accordingly, any authorized terminal user may selectively access the interface means and/or the memory means upon selecting various ranked/indexed commands of the ETMFS means associated therewith for reviewing and analizing any data including any metadata that stems from the memory means as well as terminal input data from any current terminal user of the MTCN means; all for the benefit of any subsequent or current other user of the MTCN means as well as contributing to mission requirements thereof. Whenever data is to be extracted from the memory means or to be emplaced therein as the result of user selected commands from one or more ETMFS means, EA means provide appropriate code designations for correctly reemplacing the data including metadata in one or more cells of the memory in precise dimensional fashion including the emplacement of any combined or fused data at a dimensional location of one or more cells where such cell dimensions have no data entry to date. Conversely when user commands relative to an ETMFS means extract various data from the memory means, EA means provide appropriate code designations for extracting the data unless some or all of the data is already located at the CMFII means as the result of prior activity by users at one or more terminals and the ETMFS means associated therewith.